Closing In
く !! が に る |Rōmaji title =Aruku Chō-Hakai Heiki!! Jinzōningen ga Gokū ni Semaru |Literal title =Walking Weapons of Mass Destruction!! The Artificial Humans Draw Near Goku |Number = 138 |Saga = Androids Saga |Manga = Kami's Conditions |Airdate = May 6, 1992 |English Airdate = October 2, 2000 |Previous = Last Ditch Effort |Next = Unwelcome Discovery }} く !! が に る|Aruku Chō-Hakai Heiki!! Jinzōningen ga Gokū ni Semaru|lit. "Walking Weapons of Mass Destruction!! The Artificial Humans Draw Near Goku"}} is the thirteenth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 6, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 2, 2000. Summary On The Lookout, Piccolo demands that Kami merge bodies with him so that he can gain the power necessary to defeat the Androids. However Kami decides that he wants to wait to see how events play out first, believing that the Androids may not be as evil as originally thought to be, much to Piccolo's frustration. Down on the ground, Future Trunks and Krillin head towards Goku's House with the plan to move him away so that the Androids can't find him. Meanwhile, Chi Chi continues to watch over Goku at his home. Elsewhere Android 17, Android 18 and Android 16 come across a vehicle which they hijack from a couple of company workers and begin their drive towards Goku's House. While on the road a gang of bikers begin to harass the Androids vehicle which leads to the Androids having some fun with them and driving them off the road and confronting them physically. When the Police show up and try to arrest the Androids, #18 throws the Police Car into a nearby mountain before they all continue on their way. Meanwhile, Future Trunks and Krillin arrive at Goku's House and Krillin asks if the Androids are really as terrible as Trunks suggests being reminded of #18's kiss but Trunks assures him that they are dangerous and terrible beings. With the help of Yamcha and Chi-Chi, Goku is put onto the plane as they prepare to take off just as Gohan appears. At the end of the episode, the narrator delivers an ominous statement that Bulma is about to receive a telephone call that will add a whole new dimension to the crisis. Major Events *The Androids acquire a vehicle. *Goku is moved away from his home for protection. Battles *Android 17 and Android 18 vs. Biker gang Appearances Characters Locations *The Lookout *Goku's House *Capsule Corporation Objects *Future Trunks' sword *Heart Medicine Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Androids Steal Truck" – When the androids steal the Lucky Foods van. *"Vegeta - Super Saiyan" – When Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan, angry over his defeat against Android 18 and her brother. *"Droids vs. Bikers" – When the Toad Warriors chase after the Lucky Foods van. *"Earth Music" - When Chiaotzu is cooking for Master Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle at Kame House. *"Krillin and Trunks Arrive" – When Krillin and Future Trunks arrive outside Goku's house to pick up Goku. Differences from the manga *The Androids run in with the Biker gang and the Police is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *At the end of the previous episode, Piccolo, Kami, and Mr. Popo are seen standing in the middle of the Lookout with Piccolo's back towards the tree path. But at the beginning of this episode, they are standing to the right side, with Piccolo's back to the edge. *When the androids steal the Lucky Foods van, one of the drivers appears similar to Hero, the man whose body was used as a host by Kami while fighting in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *During the chase scene with the bikers, the Lucky Foods van says "Campany" instead of "Company." This is due to Japanese pronunciations not including an "uh" sound, as heard in the word "company." Rather, Japanese uses the "ah" sound, pronouncing "company" like "cahmpany," which is why misspelling it as "campany" is an easy translation mistake to make. *At the end of this episode, Yamcha appears to know who Future Trunks really is, even though he left to take Goku home before Piccolo's revelation about Trunks. *In Kami's flashback in the Remastered dub, Nappa is still voiced by Christopher R. Sabat instead of Phil Parsons. *When one of the bikers slashes a few strands of Android 18's hair off with his axe, she scares them with her silent rage. Her behavior in this episode is in contrast to her future counterpart where, in the Funimation dub only, she becomes greatly hostile towards Future Trunks when he slashes a few strands of her hair off with his sword. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 138 (BDZ) pt-br:Os Androides destruidores!! es:Episodio 138 (Dragon Ball Z) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z